


Каникулы

by Shell_dare



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, Games, Gen, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Легкая зарисовка на тему того, как отдыхают победители.





	Каникулы

Небольшой домик где-то высоко в альпийских горах. Из трубы уверенно вьется сизый дымок – здесь живут. Пусть и временно. 

На перилах резной веранды удобно расположился смуглый беловолосый парень с зажатой в зубах сигаретой. Оккупировавшие кухню девушки выставили его на улицу под предлогом «присмотреть за ребенком». За кем тут надо присматривать, он не совсем понимал – рыжая девчушка в лиловом комбинезоне, мирно лепящая снеговика, при случае легко могла уделать отряд спецназа. 

На сегодняшний вечер у них был запланирован праздничный ужин – освобождение от NESTS определенно стоило отметить. Конечно, за победу на КОФ им не заплатили – за победу им выдали по морде. И по всему остальному тоже – переломы срослись совсем недавно, а Фокси до сих пор передвигалась на инвалидной коляске (впрочем, врач говорил, что это ненадолго). Даже Кула все еще заметно прихрамывает, хотя это и не боевая травма, девочка просто потянула связки, когда выбиралась с тонущей космической станции. Наверно, проще всего было киборгу – его системы самовосстановления справились быстрее всех. 

Деньги на съем этого домика, дорогостоящее лечение и сегодняшний пир им выдал Хейдерн, кажется, искренне благодарный за уничтожение картели. Старый вояка намекнул, что это только аванс, и предложил сотрудничество, на что Кей, не раздумывая, послал его известным адресом – работать на тех, кто два года гонял его по всему материку, он не собирался. 

– Надень, - на живот приземлилась теплая куртка. Ах да, он же из дома выскочил в одних штанах. И до сих пор холода не чувствовал.

– Макс, не занудствуй, - отмахнулся пирокинетик, сплевывая сигарету. – Чего со мной сделается?

– Например, ангина. Или воспаление легких. Лечи тебя потом.

– Зануда, – припечатал парень, покорно натягивая куртку. Спорить почему-то не хотелось. – Эти фурии и тебя выгнали? Слушай, мы вообще сможем съесть то, что они наготовят?

– Не говори ерунды. Здесь только ты не умеешь готовить. 

Кей обиженно фыркнул, спрыгивая с перил и направляясь к младшей сестренке. Из глубин восстанавливающейся памяти пробивалось какое-то смутное детское воспоминание. 

– Принцесса, ты мне не поможешь? Хочется чего-нибудь сделать нашей не в меру заботливой нянюшке. 

Кула смерила киборга оценивающим взглядом, серьезно кивнула и поманила брата пальцем. Чтобы услышать ее план, пришлось опуститься на колени, но ради святой мести пойдешь и не на такое. Вскоре лица обоих украсили одинаковые предвкушающие ухмылки. 

Первый прилетевший в лоб снежок Максима позорно пропустил – вот уж чего-чего, а настолько детской мести он от вечно угрюмого напарника никак не ожидал. Второй снаряд он успел поймать, но тут в битву вступила Кула, и начался чуть ли не артобстрел. Вскочив и стараясь уворачиваться, киборг набрал полную горсть снега, выбирая, в кого из радостно скалящихся вояк метнуть. Выбор пал на зачинщицу, но снежный ком, не пролетев и половины пути, растаял в огненной вспышке, а в ответ прилетели сразу четыре снаряда.

– А никто не говорил, что будет легко! – пропели два ангельских голоска, чудом не сорвавшись на откровенный ржач – залепленный снегом киборг выглядел до ужаса уморительно. 

– Ах, так! Ну, держитесь, мелюзга… - канадские зимы были снежные, так что опыта подобных боев у бывшего офицера регулярной армии было побольше, чем у этих детей лабораторий.

Спустя полчаса поляна перед домом напоминала арену танкового сражения, перепаханную ногами и загребущими пальцами до совершенно непристойного состояния. «Дети лабораторий» были быстрые, юркие, и не стеснялись использовать свои способности, так что исход боя был предрешен. 

Сбитый с ног киборг оглядел две маячащие перед носом совершенно счастливые физиономии, и сгреб их обладателей в охапку. Ощутил, как под его руками медленно расслабляются мышцы тяжело дышащих детей. В следующий миг их лица озарились злорадными ухмылками, и прежде чем киборг успел сообразить, чем это грозит, у него за шиворотом оказались две горсти ледяного снега, а хохочущие мерзавцы уже сматывались, не оглядываясь.

Дальнейшие события можно было предсказать, не обращаясь к гадалке. И что эта парочка влепится в растущие на окраине леса кусты, и домой Кула приедет на руках брата. И что она все-таки извинится за безнадежно промокший свитер киборга, а Кей даже не подумает, но весь вечер будет мягко улыбаться, в кои-то веки ни на кого не срываясь. И что ночью, когда дом уснет, он все равно придет спать под бок к киборгу. Просто потому, что так теплее.

И еще потому, что так их обоих не мучают призраки прошлого.


End file.
